fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer Bro.
|Mario= }} Hammer Bros. (Known as Hermano Martillo in Spanish) are a Koopa-like species found in the Mario universe. They are common enemies that wear helmets and throw hammers at anyone who approaches him (as seen in'' Super Mario World''). They are fairly aggressive and only take orders from Bowser. There are different types of Hammer Bros. called Ice Bros. and Fire Bros. There also exists a blue version of Hammer Bro. named Blue Hammer Bro., who acts similar to Hammer Bro., except his gear is blue, just like Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro.. Game Appearances Behind the Wheel Hammer Bro. appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 66% *'Driving Skill:' 43% *'Item Power:' 59% *'Speed:' 38% Game's Description The Hammer Bro is big shoot-hammers Koopa, Boomerang Bro.is large boomerang-throwing Koopa, the Fire Bro is a big fireballs-launcher and Ice Bro is a iceballs-shooter. These four species, united as brothers, are ready to win! Dancin' Hammer Bro. made an appearance as an unlockable playable character in Mario Dream Dancing and the game gained tremendous attention when his inclusion was confirmed. On the Ice, Bro. They appear in the Super Mario MHL Series and are playable characters. Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Hammer Bros. appear in Super Sloppy Bros., along with Sloppy Fire Bros., Ice Bros., Boomerang Bros., and Thunder Bros. Koopa Kart Hammer Bro. appears in Koopa Kart as a heavy weight driver.﻿ Enemies with More Sub-Species In New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas, Hammer Bros. appear once again as an enemy. This time, there's more sub-species in the game. They mostly appear in grass levels. "Hammer-Bro" In Super Mario GameBox Demo, they are called 'Hammer-Bro's and act like they do in most 3D games. They are notable for having a new attack. They can charge at Mario while swinging a hammer back and forth. They only appear in Bowser Castle. Gallery Hammer Bro. Hammo.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros.'' Hammer Bro. Party 8.png HammerBroNSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Hammer Brother..png|Super Mario Evolution Hammer Bro. SM3DW.png|Super Mario 3D World HAmmer Bro bike.png|Hammer Bro. on a Bike in Mario Kart Wii U hammer brooo.png Paper Hamer Bro.png|Paper style Hammer Bro. by Hammer Bro.jpg|An 8 bit Hammer Bro Hamma_Jamma.PNG Hammerbro.png|3D Model from New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:New_Paper_Hammer_Bro._Sprite.png HammerBroTennis.png|Mario Sports Mix Sam Hammer Bro. - New Super Koopa Bros.png|New Super Koopa Bros. MarioHammerBroOdyssey.png|Mario as a Hammer Bro. Winged Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro., as he appears with wings. Hammer Bro Mario Kart 9.png|Hammer Bro. Mario Kart 9 0.1.Hammer Bro Standing.png 0.2.Hammer Bro Preparing to Throw.png 0.3.Hammer Bro Jumping.png 0.4.Hammer Bro landing.png Related Hammer Bro. Species SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro. FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro. IceBroNSMBU.png|Ice Bro. Boomerang Bro. SM3DL.png|Boomerang Bro. 001 (3).png|Water Bro. Hermano Veneno.png|Poison Bro. ThunderBro.png|Thunder Bro. Sand Bro.png|Sand Bro. VortexBro.png|Vortex Bro. 001-1508932770.png|Lava Bro. Bomber Bro..png|Bomber Bro. NSMAEggBro.png|Egg Bro. BallBro.png|Ball Bro. 001 (6)-0.png|Torch Bro. Shuriken Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Shuriken Bro. 001 (5).png|Shinobi Bro. Ink Bro.png|Ink Bro. Goomba Bro..png|Goomba Bro. Spiny bro.png|Spiny Bro. Shell Bro.png|Shell Bro. Banans.png|Banana Bro. BaseballBro.png|Baseball Bro. BatterBro.png|Batter Bro. RecursionBro2.png|Recusion Bro. Para-Bro SMWU.png|Para Bro. BoneBro..png|Bone Bro. Bone Bro.png|Dry Bone Bro. Car_Bro.png|Car Bro. 001-1513356100.png|Color Bro. BlueSledgeBroNSMBW.png|Blue Sledge Bro. ChompBroBrock.png|Chomp Bro. tumblr_oj7zmrO0gO1umcck6o1_1280.png|Ghoul Bro. Pottasium_Bro.png|Pottasium Bro. Goo_Bro.png|Goo Bro. Shark Bro.png|Shark Bro.|link=https://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shark_Bro.png MegalodonBro.png|Alternate artwork of Megalodon Bro. Motobug Bro.png|Motobug Bro. Neapolitan Bro.png|Neapolitan Bro Mario Bro.png|Mario Bro. Chocolate_Bro.png|Chocolate Bro. Carrot_Bro.png|Carrot Bro. Mushroom_Bro.png|Mushroom Bro. Mega_Mushroom_Bro.png|Mega Mushroom Bro. Mega_Bro.png|Mega Bro. Glove Bro.png|Glove Bro. Koopa Bro 2.png|Koopa Bro. Yo-Yo_Bro.png|Yo-Yo Bro. Water_Bro.png|Water Bro. (only the new version) Bullet_Bill_Bro.png|Bullet Bill Bro. Paper_Bro.png|Paper Bro. Dynamite_bro.png|Dynamite Bro.|link=Dynamite Bro. Yellow_Fire_Paper_Bro.png|Yellow Fire Paper Bro.|link=Yellow Fire Paper Bro. Axe_Bro.png|Axe Bro. Pencil Bro.png|Pencil Bro. Bomb_Bro..png|Bomb Bro. Angry_Bro.png|Angry Bro. Cookie_Bro.png|Cookie Bro. Snow_Bro.png|Snow Bro. Glue_Bro.png|Glue Bro. Buddy_Bro..jpg|Buddy Bro. Meat_Bro.png|Meat Bro. Steak_Bro.png|Steak Bro. Drunk Bro.png|Drunk Bro.|link=Drunk Bro. Waffle Fry Bro.png|Waffle Fry Bro. Burger Bro.png|Burger Bro. Nugget Bro.png|Nugget Bro. Hot Dog Bro.png|Hot Dog Bro. Biscuit Bro.png|Biscuit Bro. Amazing Flying Green Bro.png|Amazing Flying Green Bro. Amazing Flying Chartreuse Bro.png|Amazing Flying Chartreuse Bro. Sauce Bro.png|Sauce Bro. Dry_Bro.png|Dry Bro. Amazing Flying Megalodon Bro.png|Amazing Flying Megalodon Bro. BadCopBro.png|Cop Bro. FatCopBro.png|Fat Cop Bro. Knife Bro.png|Knife Bro. Beetle Shell Bro.png|Beetle Shell Bro. Amazing Flying Wrench Bro.png|Amazing Flying Wrench Bro. Goo Bro.png|Goo Bro. Amazing Flying Spanner Bro.png|Amazing Flying Spanner Bro. Shellbro.png|Shell Bro. (only the new version) Shellbronew.png|Shell Bro (only the new version second) Amazing Flying Egg Bro.png|Amazing Flying Egg Bro. PinkFireBroNSMBU.png|Pink Fire Bro. Screenslaver Bro.png|Screenslaver Bro Orblet Bro.png|Orblet Bro Hypnotizer Bro.png|Hypnotizer Bro Uproot Bro.png|Uproot Bro Piranha Plant Bro.png|Piranha Plant Bro Pokio Bro.png|Pokio Bro Coin Coffer Bro.png|Coin Coffer Bro Hammer_Bro._Bro..png|Hammer Bro Bro Vehicle Bro.png|Road Bro Dragon Bro..png|Dragon Bro. Radio Bro..png|Radio Bro. TV Bro..png|TV Bro. Turbine Bro..png|Turbine Bro. Naval Mine Bro..png|Naval Mine Bro. Tank Bro..png|Tank Bro. Unikitty_Bro.png|Unikitty Bro Blossom_Bro.png|Blossom Bro Buzz_Lightyear_Bro.png|Buzz Lightyear Bro Electric_Ghoul_Bro_(Created_By_Iggy_Koopa_Fan_2003).png|Electric Ghoul Bro. Moon_Bro.png|Power Moon Bro. Lunar_Bro.png|Power Lunar Bro. Oil_Bro.png|Oil Bro. Petroleum_Bro.png|Petroleum Bro. Bomb_Boo_Bro.png|Bomb Boo Bro. Toy_Story_Bro.png|Space Commander Bro. S'more_Bro.png|S'more Bro. Sad_Unikitty_Bro.png|Sad Unikitty Bro. Pet_Pet_Bro.png|Pet Pet Bro. Acid Bro.png|Acid Bro. Grinch Bro.png|Grinch Bro. 3.1. Chariot Bro.png|Chariot Bro. 3.2. Chomp Bro 1.png|Chomp Bro. 3.2. Chomp Bro 2.png|Chomp Bro. 3.3. Juggler Bro.png|Juggler Bro. 1546723829546.png|Scimitar Bro. XL_Bro.png|XL Bro. Windows_Bro.png|Windows Bro. Monokuma Eye Bro.png|Monokuma Eye Bro. ﻿ }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Koopas Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Hammer Bros. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Mario Species Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Males